A conventional on-vehicle display apparatus has been disclosed in Patent Document 1. The on-vehicle display apparatus has a display (flat display) capable of displaying various states and a practical meter located on a front face of the display. The practical meter includes a dial provided with indications such as scales and a pointer provided in front of the dial, allows the pointer to point at a position in accordance with measurements so that an observer can recognize the measurements visually through matching of an indicating portion of the pointer with the indications. The apparatus also has a movement means for moving the practical meter to a position where the meter and the display do not overlap.
The movement means moves the practical meter to the position where the meter and the display do not overlap when the display is preferentially displayed.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-331317